Bloodlust
"Your thirst for blood continues? Very well, let the blood spill. Let the demons feed off your unfortunate soul..." -Knobbelboy ---- Bloodlust (spelled BloodLust commonly) is a 2.0 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Manix648 and verified by Knobbelboy. It is an extremely difficult buffed and redecorated remake of Bloodbath. It is known for its great effects and designs, as well as its extremely difficult sections and parts. History Bloodlust was started shortly after Sonic Wave Infinity was started by Riot, whereas Manix648 inspired the idea of making a 2.0 remake of Bloodbath, just as Riot made a 2.0 remake of Sonic Wave. On March 28, 2016, Manix648 released the first official preview of Bloodlust, showing the Bloodbath-inspired gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXt8_ZwPBsw A week later on April 6, 2016, Manix released a second preview, showing more gameplay and an extremely difficult swing-copter section by Hinds' part in Yatagarasu. Manix also mentioned that the level already reached 69,000 objects, indicating that Bloodlust would be one of the most object-heavy levels in GD History.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsO-FLr5jRI On April 15, 2016, Quasar, one of the creators of Bloodlust, released another preview of Bloodlust, buffing some of the parts and showing some of the gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUYuIper4ug 15 days later on April 30, 2016, Manix648 released a showcase of the ending animation Manix himself made, with the Blood Moon from Terraria on the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6S9KfM6rH0 Almost a month later on May 6, 2016, Quasar released his second preview of Bloodlust, showcasing more of the gameplay. He noted that this level was currently almost as hard as Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-oW0dTceGI On May 24, 2016, Bloodlust was almost finished and Quasar started practicing the level. He explained in a video that he had finals, advanced placement exams, and his hand severely hurt due to playing too much GD, which resulted in him consistently taking breaks from GD. This stress took a lot of toll on him and eventually, on August 16, 2016, Quasar officially quit Geometry Dash due to all the stress.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ur7wv6oG8U After Quasar quit Bloodlust, Manix648 looked for a new verifier, and chose Knobbelboy, a talented Holland player and creator, known for creating levels with great effects and gameplay such as Dark Rainbow Rebirth, Crying Souls, etc. However, many doubted Knobbelboy could verify this because the hardest level he had recently beaten was Bloodbath, which had a very big gap in terms of difficulty in comparison to Bloodlust. However, Knobbelboy proved many wrong when Knobbelboy got a record of 65-92% within a week, an extremely quick progress and an amazing achievement for a player who had only recently beaten Bloodbath.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvbYps-8Eso Knobbelboy got a bit sidetracked after that, due to working on several more projects such as his part for Fusion Z, his part for Subterranean Animism, and attempting to beat Athanatos. This meant he would be taking a break from Bloodlust, and he would continue to his progress in 2017... After Knobbelboy verified Artificial Ideology,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRfaroi9PpA an extreme demon by Team N2, Knobbelboy coninued to practice Bloodlust in March 2017, getting a record of 68%, making it to the extension.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGV6jZoya6E However, Knobbelboy was sidetracked once again, working on another big project - God Eater. Even though his first preview of God Eater didn't receive many views,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGLGxgVra18 his second preview exploded into popularity,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtCwQ1nAhOY shocking the community by its amazing designs and art and even caused the community to consider it as the "Best GD Level". After the God Eater controversy, Knobbelboy continued to practice Bloodlust, getting a record of 18-85%, an amazing achievement that shocked the community and gained him more support.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIn-Emw2GoI Knobbelboy then took a break from Bloodlust and got a record of 76% approximately 2 months after the 18-85% run.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgVkw_IicBo 5 days after the new record of 76%, Knobbelboy got the worst fail in GD History - Bloodlust 98%. This completely demoralized Knobbelboy and he then got a record of 97% and then 98% again. This demoralized him even more, but the community continued to support him. However, some people thought Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify Bloodlust and wanted a new verifier...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YVaxTwKZEo On Febuaury 8, 2018, a player known as Crazen started practicing Bloodlust, completing the extension 67-100% quickly. Many players started wondering why he was practicing Bloodlust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkkZls9I59w On the next day, Crazen made farther progress on Bloodlust. But he also revealed to as why he was practicing Bloodlust, claiming that Knobbelboy was taking too long to verify Bloodlust and he would verify his own copy himself. He defended himself by saying Knobbelboy stole Fusion Z from Manix and now he would steal Bloodlust from Knobbelboy as payback for stealing Fusion Z. This divided the community into two sides - Knobbelboy fans who disagreed with Crazen attempting to steal the level and another side - Crazen fans who agreed that Knobbelboy was taking too long and he should be replaced with Crazen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX-UTYqqYus&t=2s Eventually, Crazen apologized to Knobbelboy for the whole incident and quit Bloodlust, leaving Knobbelboy to verify the level. Even though some still wanted Crazen to verify, on Febuaury 20, 2016, after nearly 2 years of drama and turmoil, Knobbelboy finally verified Bloodlust after 121,296 attempts, the most attempts spent on a single level by a player (except for some glitches and meaningless attempts). Several player started practicing Bloodlust after it was verified, including Sunix and Crazen, who continued practicing after Knobbelboy verified the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SzKetF2btw Gameplay Note: Keep in mind that the gameplay is highly based off Bloodbath, due to being a remake of it. *'0-3% (Manix648):' The level starts with a mini ship sequence that requires extreme straight flying due to several black "diamonds" blocking the way. The background shows the Blood Moon from Terraria saying "Welcome back... To Hell. Prepare to DIE." *'3-9% (Weoweoteo/Manix648):' Afterwards, the level starts similar to the original Bloodbath. A Low Detail Mode key is available to collect because the level uses an enormous amount of objects. At the top, the player can see Manix648's and Knobbelboy's nicknames. After the player exits the tight tunnel, a "DIE!!" message is shown. The first straight fly ship sequence from Bloodbath is replaced with a very difficult triple speed mini wave segment. The rest of Weoweoteo's part still remains similar to Bloodbath but buffed. *'10-19% (Vermillion/Panman):' Vermillion's part was replaced by an original gameplay, because Manix did not like the deco and Knobbelboy did not like the gameplay. The new part is generally harder than Vermillion's original part due to tricky timings and orb timings. Before Michigun's part starts, a big "Bloodlust" text is shown. *'19-25% (Michigun):' In Michigun's remade part, there are moving triggers, which requires the player to be more percise. Also, the background birefly flashes black from a darkness effect. Here, the paths are a bit tighter and the hanging spikes in the ball section have been replaced with gigantic moving spikes. The wave part also includes sllightly tighter spikes and slightly different gameplay. *'25-30% (Evasium):' In Evasium's remade part, the part remains mostly same except for the darkness effect, which makes it harder for the player to see the spikes and obstacles. *'31-38% (Crack/Namtar):' Crack's redesigned part was remade by Namtar, which makes it significantly harder to enter the "tunnels" due to several more obstacles and significantly tighter spaces. The break at the cube section before ASonicMen's part remains mostly the same. *'38-48% (ASonicMen):' ASonicMen's remade part has been mostly changed visually, reducing the amount of sawblades and replacing them with walls and spikes. The subsequent ball part was replaced with a ship sequence and UFO part involving diagonal flying and tight spaces. The last part before the auto cube section has been replaced with an extremely hard, but fairly short, half speed swing-copter segment. The auto cube section shows a "monster" with the text "It is here... Prepare...". *'48-54% (Etzer):' Etzer's remade part remains mostly similar except the "Keep going" text at the bottom with some buffs to the ship sequence, constant gravity changes making it significantly harder. The UFO section at the beginning is slightly harder due to tighter spaces and more gravity changes. *'54-58% (Havok):' Havok's remade part is remade in terms of gameplay and visual effects. The ball section is even harder due to tricky timings and more orbs. It then transitions into a mini UFO section with extremely tight spaces, which requires extremely percise timing. The wave section after that is also buffed, with one-block wave spaces including gravity changes, making it even harder. *'59-62% (Giron):' Giron's remade part is significantly harder, due to "darkness effects" limiting the vision of the player and slightly tighter spaces in the ship section. The brief dual cube segment mostly remains the same. *'62-66% (Ggb0y/Michigun):' Ggb0y's remade part is mostly the same, except for the decorations, which makes it harder to see for the player. Also, the player will have to use the Michigun route (jumping over the "GG" blocks instead of dropping down) or the player will instead fall into the spikes below in the original route. Next to the "GG" blocks, the text "Or not" will appear. *'66-72%:' The extension part begins with the "monster" shown at Michigun's part "carrying" the player with the text "It is not over...". After this, the player enters a triple speed ship sequence with gravity changes as well as a difficult robot segment. *'72-77% (Xaro):' Afterwards, a normal speed wave segment will appear in which the player must successfully pass through tight passages. The level continues with a difficult UFO segment with numerous jump rings and a ball segment which requires extreme precision. The player passes through a lot of very difficult segments with various portals and changes. *'77-94% (Terron):' The next part is a tight tunnel with numerous little spikes and changes. Here, the player must watch out for portals that constantly change the player's gravity and forms. After this a difficult cube section appears with a lot of jump rings, a short ship section and some gravity and size changes, then the player turns into a mini wave, continuing as a ship sequence which requires straight flying. Here, more form and gravity changes appear, making the whole section extremely difficult. *'94-100% (TMN Gaming):' Close to the end, the segments stop and the player slows down, with the "monster" to the left of the background. The player turns into various forms moving with the half speed. While it's slower, it requires extremely good timing and a lot of skill. After the segment ends, the background shows up the sky with a giant blood moon showing the "Bloodlust" text. There is also a triple spike that emerges as the player approaches it as the final obstacle of the level. When the player crosses the finish line and the level ends, the "Decoration: Manix" and "Verification: Knobbelboy" text will appear. A few seconds later, the creator names' will appear scrolling down. Walkthrough Trivia * Knobbelboy spent over 120,000 attempts on this level, which is the most attempts spent on a single level. (Not counting glitches or meaningless attempts by other players) * Some players think other skilled players like Sunix or Combined should have been the verifier of the level, due to them making progress much more quickly then Knobbelboy did currently. * The Blood Moon at the beginning of the level and at the end of the level is from Terraria. * The red star that is found occasionally in the level is inspired by Death Moon, which was used in several other levels such as Yatagarasu, Reanimation, and Blood Sacrifice. * The Korean Community calls this level "The Curse of the Red Moon". * The wave section at Weoweoteo's remade part is inspired by Sakupen Hell. * There was a conflict in March 2018, which was a debate about whether Bloodlust or Plasma Pulse Finale was harder than the other, causing several players to take sides. * The password for this level is the amount of attempts that it took Knobbelboy to beat. * The level is Weekly Demon #21.https://gdprofiles.com/_weekly/2018/3 Gallery Bloodlust Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Bloodlust, rated epic and grossing over 100,000 downloads within a week. Bloodlust Ending.PNG|The ending of Bloodlust, designed by Manix648. Bloodlust Weekly Demon.png|The level being placed as a one-day Weekly Demon on April 1, 2018. References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:XL Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Epic Levels